Zoe and Raven
by fireandstar9
Summary: Zoe and Raven Expand and love each other


(Disclaimer I do not own the rain or it captures I need to store it for fun and because I thought it be a good story. If you do not like sexual things with horses and girls please do not read the story. You have been warned).

Chapter 1 The great experience

It was a hot summer day Rosie and I was at the stables sweeping. Rosie was complaining about the smell. After about 30 minutes of sweeping, she threw the broom down and said "She was going home." It was about 7 PM at night, I was going to head home. So I went and checked on Raven. When I walked into his stall, I saw his cock, it was 10 inches long! Raven swung his head and looked at me, his eyes glazed over my direction; I backed out of the stable and went to go find Becky. Jade had went home to go take care of some stuff. Becky was in Bob's stall talking to him. So I went up to Becky I tapped her on the shoulder. She turns around and jumped. "Zoe you can't sneak up on me like that, there are ghost ponies."

I laughed, then I turned my serious face on. "Becky, I think there is something wrong with Raven," I said. "What's wrong with Raven?" Becky said. I look back-and-forth, looked out the stall door in the courtyard to see if anyone was here. "How about I show you," I said. I ledd Becky to Ravens stall. When I walked into the stall I pointed at his cock, Becky looked at it and said something unexpected. "It's bigger than Bob's cock." I looked up at Becky in astonishment; "What do you mean It's bigger than Bob?" I said. Becky looked a little flustered. "Well when Bob first was in heat I didn't pay attention to it; then the second year I paid attention to it and he was trying to mate with me! The third year I let him mate with me, so every time he gets in heat I let him do it with me." I stepped back in astonishment. Then I started to yell; Becky put her hand around my mouth. "Don't tell anybody; Jade doesn't even know I did that." she said. Then I start thinking about it. I did have thought, but I've known raven longer and I think I was in love with raven anyways. I turned and asked Becky how she did it. Becky looked around and said, "Come here tonight at 11." I nodded my head and said goodbye to Becky.

I stayed for an hour and cleaned up some of the stalls. Then went home to find Rosie sitting on the couch on her tablet talking to her friends. Mom had made dinner, so I ate fast as I could so I could get ready for tonight. Then I went upstairs and locked my room. And looked up videos of horses fucking girls. I read through some videos; when I felt a itch at the bottom of my pussy, I decided to leave that for tonight. So I close my laptop, put my headphones on and put a timer for 10:30. I went to sleep and when I woke up, it was 10:55 and my alarm was blaring in my ears. I rolled over and turned off the alarm. I got up and got dressed as quietly as I could. Then I open my window and crawled out as quiet as I could. I was dangling from about 5 feet up, I let go of my window and fell to the ground. I sat there for a minute, listening to see if anybody got up to go check the noise I had made. When no one got up, I jumped over the fence and ran down the street. When I got to stables it was 11:05.

I went over to Ravens stall, when I walked into his stall I saw his cock. It was 11 inches long and had gotten bigger. Raven turned and looked at me, his eyes glazed. I walked over to him and whispered in his ear, "I'll take care of that tonight boy." Then I went over to Bobs stall. Becky was laying on the hay bale half naked with only a bra and some panties on. I opened the stall as quiet as I could and sat next to Becky, she was on a tablet. It did not look like hers; I tried to see the screen. When I did, they were video footage of the cameras in the stable. "What are you doing?" I asked. She looked up, "I'm putting the cameras on the loop so no one knows we were here." I thought that was smart. Becky looked up and asked if I was ready. I nod my head, Becky went over to Bob and got underneath him. Becky started to rub his balls; she took her other hand and started rubbing the penis. Slowly Bob's cock came out. After five minutes of Becky stroking him, she had him about 7 inches. She smiled, then she invited me over. I got on my knees and hands and look under Bob. Becky start to lick his cock and move her hands up and down on it. She cannot put the thing in her mouth, it was too big for her to fit it in. Then she stopped and said, "It's quite easy once you get going, you just can't fit it in your mouth that easily."It was all wet.

"It's easy to put it in your pussy and butt." Becky said. "But it hurts a lot when he did it in my pussy. Raven is bigger than Bob." said Becky. "I know." I said. Becky got on her hands and knees and then put her butt up to Bobs cock. Then she started to push agaisnt Bobs cock. Then she started to pump back-and-forth on his cock. Then Bob started to hump back-and-forth. Becky moaned loudly.he looked over at me and said, "now go have fun with Raven; I've shown you all that I know." Beck said. "Me and Bob have about an hour to go." I got up and headed to the entrance of the stall gate. I looked back and saw Becky moaning and having the greatest time of her life, that's what it looks like. I thought it would be fun, so I closed the door, smiled and went to go brush my hands through Ravens long main. Then I started taking off my clothes. I started with my shirt and then went down to my pants. I finally was just in my bra and panties. I got down on my hands and knees and climbed underneath Raven and started to lick his 11 inch cock, I could feel it throbbing in my hands as I slowly start rubbing it back-and-forth. Raven snorted. "You like that don't you buddy?" I said. His cock was hot and warm in my hands, I leaned forward and started to lick up and down. Getting his cock all wet, I went back-and-forth on this cock.

As I was going faster, Raven's cock got bigger and bigger. After about five minutes of licking his cock Raven shuttered and twitched, with a stroke of hot white cum coming out of his tip. I tried to catch it with my mouth, but I got most of it on my hands and face. I brought my hands up to my face and smelled the cum, it smelled salty. I tasted it; It was salty and it didn't taste that bad. I got up and took my bra and panties off. Raven turned his head and licked one of my tits I moaned. So I laid down and let him start licking all over my tits. They were hard. Raven started to go lower to my belly. I looked up; he licked from the bottom off my pussy to the top. I gave a loud moan. I Slipped my hand over his face and said, "you are my lover and always will be my lover." He started to lick my pussy even more, he started doing it faster and harder. I had my dog lick my pussy once, but a horse tongue was ten times better.

Masturbation was nothing compared to this. I thought. I was in heaven; while Raven ate out my pussy, I felt my climax coming. "I'm gonna cum Raven!" I said. I think he understood what I said. He started to lick faster and faster; then I exploded all over Ravens face. He keeps licking, he started to lick my thigh, and then he started to lick my butt too. I got up and wiped my cum off Ravens face. I tasted my cum; I never tasted my cum before. It was sweet, but good at the same time. I turned around and lowered myself so I could get on my knees easier. I then pushed my butt up against Ravens cock and then slowly pushed back and forth. I mourned. He was so big, I didn't know if he could fit it in me. As I slowly push down Raven shifted, I pushed a little more. Raven pushed as hard as he could, he went deep inside me. I screamed louder than I ever had before. It hurt so much Raven had his cock all the way in me he sat there for minute, he shifted around trying to see why I was screaming.I patted his belly panting. I said, "It's OK." I started to slowly crawl forward trying to get some of ravens cock out of me. It felt like a burning rod was up my ass. I started to push down again; it hurt. That's when Raven shoved his cock into me again but a little softer; I got some pleasure from it. I slowly went back-and-forth on ravens cock. He was hot and throbbing inside me. I could feel his cock get bigger and bigger. He kept on pushing his cock into me. He was all the way in me again. He kept going; he pushed me on the floor. He was heading towards the third big stoke. There were two hay bales by the left wall, one on the ground in front of the two. They looked like steps. Raven jumped up at one and shoved me into the lower one. Raven had his front feet on the top area and I was on the lower one trying to figure out what Raven was doing. I got on top of the hay bale and felt some weight on the left of me. Then I understand what he was doing, he was trying to make it more comfortable for me.

Raven started pumping slow and then a little faster, I start to push back, when he pushed down we met skin to skin. He started pumping harder. I start going down harder. My butt felt like I shoved a piece of wood up my ass, but it felt amazing at the same time. I felt Raven twitch. He cam inside my ass I moaned loudly. We sat there for minute, feeling Ravens hot steamy cum trickle out of my ass. Slowly ravens cock slide fully out from my inside. I didn't want to move. I wanted to do this all the time. Then I thought of my boyfriend. But still then I had Raven, I said to myself, I think he would be a good boyfriend in the real world, but at night; she decided that Raven was her real love and that no one could take that from her. I stayed like that for about an hour, I could hear Becky and Bob in the other stall. Becky was screaming Bobs name. Raven kept moving around in side me just moving around a little bit and pumping inside me out of it I decided that maybe to stay until his cock deflated. About 30 minutes later Becky open the door to my stall she was naked and she had white cum dripping out of her butt and pussy I stare at her pussy you let Bob fuck in the pussy I said in amazement. Becky nodded yeah it hurts a lot but it feels amazing after a while. Becky noticed that Raven was still inside me. How long have you let raven be in your ass Becky asked. But hour and 30 minutes I said she nodded return around and went outside. she came back with a rope she went to my legs and put the rope around my legs then tied my legs up so my legs were touching my ass my heels were touching my ass I turn out pushing back you wait exclamation. She kept on tying then she tightened my leg so it was nice and wouldn't move then she did the other leg Becky. Becky I asked again she nodded and said that it would be OK. That I could truster so let Becky do her thing Becky tied my legs around ravens legs sorry this crackhead slid out of me Jackie push me back onto it then she tied a rope around my chest and put over ravens back in and tightness so I was on ravens belly tight tight then she took above my hands and first time on his belly and tied them together I was fully off the ground if my hands tied to ravens back and my chest and belly tied to it so I will catch in the ground my legs are bent rave inside the fridge Becky want to start your backing for Raven to follow her Raven started to move he stumbled a little bit so I was tied to his legs Vesely got used to it my way he started pushing and I feels cut bouncing inside me felt pretty nice.

Then I realize what Becky was about to do she was in let raven run with his cock inside me and we tied to it thank you open the door and let raven over to the corral then she took 1 billion out of then she hi Raven stand there and she went off to go get something about a minute later she came back with duct tape she got take my mouth so I can't scream do you need this or is the whole entire I was going to hear you she said. I know I did I understood then she got the rains that she had got Raven and put them around him then she got the lead rope she open the garage door and let raven in the cross slowly is Raven trotted is practice still inside my ass with Stephanie and it felt so good. Becky took Raven around with a slow trot. Then she said to pick up speed I was in heaven it felt so good but then when Becky started to make gravy go faster if that even better and it started to hurt little bit I said screaming my mouth open but nothing coming out but he was right I was screaming louder than I should have ended she made Raven run around the stables leaving Taco Bell see inside me and nothing felt so good in the world. After five minutes of running even had calmed inside me twice start to slow down then after another minute is such a try and I stopped then he but sightly and that you're not don't come into my pussy.

I could feel his leg shaking he was about to collapse I looked at Becky why died trying to move trying to get free Becky came over and did the ropes am I answer in my belly my legs she pulled me out from under Raven is the class still in my ass she pulled slightly and it sticks it out and Rivers Avenue, came out my ass. I stood up and shaky legs barely able to hold myself up and grab Reagan by the main and gently let them towards a stable I got to got to a stable open his gate and let a man he put his rope around him and tighten back to the table off he slowly sink down his cock head deflated his eyes of last had to sleep disappeared I know beside Raven and had a Jasmine still naked I was exhausted but that was the most wonderful night of my life I thought then I thought what if we continue doing this and I looked at Raven and I asked him even seem to rise what I said give it slightly snort. I laughed I guess that's a yes I said. Becky came in in minute later for bronze Kathy's on she's getting her clothes she had a wide smile on her face she sat down beside me. Wasn't that the best night of your life back yet. Yeah I said but tell me what you do before you start tying me to ravens legs macula becky laughed. You never let me do that if I told you give it a thought she was right I wouldn't have.

That he got up and grab my clothes and head into me Becky and I had seen each other naked before and Jade it was a dare bye Mia. I scooted over and gave Becky a hug I think I want to start doing this every week I said. Becky nodded yeah and maybe next time you can let me join your pussy she said I tried to see my ass swollen and red thinking how his car could fit inside my pussy I said to get wet at the thought I could grab my clothes and put my bra and panties on I pad a raven good night and tell Becky has gone home. I walk with you Becky said. Thinking of ways that be fun to be fucked by horses.Becky and high looking up the stalls sprayed everything I could that smelled of sex and left about an raven to sleep. Second I took the long way home talking about Raven and Bob. I got to my gate and gave Becky house in a kiss on the forehead and say good night.

I jumped over the gate and sneak over to the house I went around to the back of the house I tried the back door it was open grandpa never locked if you trusted everybody an island. Tacos are the hind me I kept upstairs and went straight for the shower I knew it would wake mom or grandpa up so I can't understand is that I wanted the bed I have sent in the shower and turn the nozzle on that hot steaming water all down my back. After about five minutes I had enough of the door, and I said I hope your head and asking why I was taking a shower at 2 o'clock in the morning I told her in a whisper that I work my bed she nodded as you take care of the sheets no I yelled I'll take care of them. Mom give me a weird look good nodded and said she's going back to bed . I finish I'll grab a new pairs of clothes thread my old clothes left if you and Dad to buy half a bottle of fragrance scent on it that's in the wash and I went and got my sheets into the wash that I got new sheets and put them on the bed. I laid down in bed thinking of Raven and how he was my true love and that no one was going to take him for me.

The End


End file.
